Aircraft brake systems typically employ a series of friction disks compressed together to stop the aircraft. The braking systems may limit skid conditions using locked wheel functionality and antiskid algorithms. The antiskid algorithm may rely in part on pressure sensors to apply a braking pressure at the wheels. However, the pressure sensor may fail with a reading in a normal operating range and thus go undetected. At the boundary condition, where the pressure sensor fails to an undetected and constant value less than a pressure controller deadband, the conventional antiskid function may not be able to release the braking pressure to zero using the pressure controller.